YULLEN WEEK SCRAPBOOK
by heaven-angel-15
Summary: /YULLEN/ Here's a collection of prompts for Yullen week.
1. Misunderstanding

**!!!!!!!! YULLEN WEEK HAS BEGUN !!!!!**

-- _CK grabs her computer, a box of yaoi-fangasm-proof tissues, and her Yullen pictures—_

Okay, now I'm prepared! =D

Ahem, so here is the basic summary of Yullen Week for those of you who haven't seen it yet and want to join in :

_**** This was taken from **_Blood Soaked Redemption's_** profile ****_

_**Yullen Week!!**_

_This Yullen week will be for Kanda's Birthday!  
Starting __**June 1st**__ and lasting until __**Kanda's Birthday on **__**June 6th**__!  
For more information check in regularly to the __**Yullen Pride Forums**__~  
__.net/topic/49938/12142336/1/__  
Or, you can __**PM me  
**__.net/u/1654070/Blood_Soaked_Redemption__  
or __**Kimi-chanchan  
**__.net/u/1726205/kimi-chanchan__  
Help is welcome in both the form of helping spread the word by adding this to your profile;  
Or by adding info at the end of your stories and chapters!  
Any help we are greatly thankful for! =D  
Now fly with this wonderous news and spread the word people!!  
Yullen week needs people who for sure will help!!_

_**FINALIZED YULLEN WEEK THEMES**_

_**June 1:**__ Misunderstanding  
__**June 2:**__ Prank  
__**June 3:**__ Date  
__**June 4:**__ Games  
__**June 5:**__ Doll  
__**June 6:**__ Night Out_

So, this is my attempt at the first one – Misunderstanding. The other ones will be posted on their designated days. I'm so excited! Aren't you!?

In any case, I hope you enjoy it, and **SUPPORT THE YULLEN!!!! **

=D Mwah.

_~ Love from, CK_

* * *

Theme #1:**Misunderstanding.**

Summary: **In the Rejection Center for "unsellable" cat-boys, young Allen doesn't understand what a 'mate' is, but he's willing to learn if he has Kanda. AU Fic.**

Rating: **K+** (for language, mentions of experiments, and cat-boys being accidentally sexy. =P.)

* * *

_NECO's – Nymphronic Experimental Commission Outlets. _

_They will be the revolution of our time. _

_These creatures we have created from a hybridization of cat genes and human embryos, were specifically designed for you - the owner- to use at your will. _

_For your satisfaction, once they are implanted with their licensing chips and are purchased, these independent and obedient creatures will do your bidding and any task you give them, providing you the ultimate life of luxury and pleasure…_

_..._

8-year old Allen Walker, trembling and timid, was lead into his cage by the scientists towering over him. With his head down and without a word, he climbed into his cage, pushing knots of platinum hair out of his eyes. His cat ears picked up the tell-tale 'click' of the latch locking him in for the night. He fingered the bars of his cage as he waited for sleep to claim him in the Rejection Center.

He'd been put here because of his arm.

Although there was no denying that the young cat-boy was beautiful, as were all NECOs, but his hideously deformed black arm made him 'unsellable.' However, with his unique platinum-coloured ears and tail, he was incredibly desirable and many Masters had offered to buy him. But he was instead, stuck here in the Rejection Center where all of the 'unsellables' were put until they could be altered and be sold.

Still, Allen was scared and bored and wanted to leave. It was the same routine each day -- wake-up, experiments, lunch, experiments, talk to the men in white coats about how he was feeling, more experiments, then dinner, and he was locked back in his cage for the night.

Yet he knew better than to complain or cry if the experiments hurt. If you did, they would take away your food or make you go through more experiments. Or, you if you were really bad, you got taken away like Lenalee had and then never came back.

Allen wiggled in his cage, trying to wrap his small white tail comfortably around himself as he lay down to sleep. He had overheard some of the scientists talking about giving him bed because he was being good. A bed instead of a cage… Allen could only dream about what that would be like…

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the door to the room swung open. He hissed in fright and barely a moment later, he found himself starring in awe as a struggling boy was brought into the room.

The other boy was dirty and snarling and clawing at the ones who were trying to push him into his cage. He got his teeth on one of the handlers, biting hard until a yell erupted from his captor. There was a resounding slap as the boy was struck across the face, sending the boy's dark hair falling like a curtain to cover his face. Allen flinched as he witnessed the assault and he closed his eyes as the taller boy stumbled back from the impact.

One of the men in white coats cursed before grabbing the boy by his dark, beautiful hair and used it to shove him into his cage, swiftly locking him in. As soon as his hair was released, the boy charged at his captors. Allen jumped as the boy rattled the cage, his midnight-ears pulled flush against his skull in fury. Allen felt the other boy's rage filling the air, practically suffocating him with its pressure.

The older boy snarled, baring his sharp teeth at the men in white coats and yelling in a language Allen couldn't understand.

Then, the dark-haired boy turned his head swiftly in Allen's direction.

Allen flinched and hurriedly looked away, saying a rhyme in his head to regain calmness over his fast-beating heart. It was hard to tell if his heart was pounding because the boy was so frightening or so beautiful.

Allen couldn't tell, and was afraid to find out.

Still, this boy could be trouble. Allen had to be good or else the white coats wouldn't give him a bed in the next few weeks.

The other boy's heavy angered breaths were the only sounds Allen could hear and he was startled to realize that he couldn't focus on anything except that sound. He couldn't even remember the rhyme Mana had taught him to say when he was scared, let alone finish it.

After a long moment, Allen not-so-subtly peeked through his white bangs only to see fierce blue-grey eyes, the colour of an unforgiving storm, starring back at him through the cage bars.

"You look like a moyashi," the other boy said, a hint of curiosity hidden in his tone.

The older boy's face, Allen realized, was just as beautiful as his hair. Even if his face was twisted into a frown, it appeared calm and observant, although the boy's chest was still heaving from anger and his dark tail was flicking from side-to-side in agitation.

"… I don't know what that is," Allen confessed quietly. "The only thing I've ever been called is an angel by Mana. He was my Papa."

"Hn, My old man only called me a…" The dark-haired boy froze momentarily and then his eyes narrowed accusingly at Allen. "Wait, why the hell am I talking to you? Who are you, moyashi?"

Allen had no idea what a "moyo-rashi" was either, but figured that asking the other boy would only results in him getting yelled at.

"Umm, my name's Allen. I'm 8."

"Hmph. I'm Kanda. Age 12."

"Kanda. That's a nice name. It sounds royal."

There was a moment of surprise between them, where the older boy's eyes widened momentarily. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"Anyway," Kanda continued, "the only thing my old man ever called me was a bastard."

"

"Oh."

"…."

"…."

"…You have no idea what that is do you?"

Allen said nothing, not wanting to admit that he had never heard the word before. But from the way the other boy had said it, it sounded bad.

Kanda peered intently at Allen. The older boy cocked his head, his dark hair falling over his shoulder like water as he regarded the white-haired boy for a long moment. Allen looked away bashfully and shifted under the intense gaze he was receiving.

"You look like one," Kanda finally admitted in a low tone. Allen's silver eyes met Kanda's dark eyes. Both felt a flash of _something_ go through them at the contact.

"I look like, one of those…umm, 'b' things?"

"No!" Kanda said suddenly. Allen jumped and could only stare at the other boy in confusion. The elder scoffed and looked out of his cage, a hint of red gracing his pale cheekbones.

"… You look like an angel," Kanda clarified. "Not a bastard."

Allen felt his face grow hot as his stomach fluttered at the compliment. He couldn't believe someone as cool as Kanda thought _he_ was an angel.

"Thank you," Allen said politely, and bravely ventured what he was thinking. "I think you look like one too."

For the first time, Kanda grinned, looking more animal than human for a moment. "No I don't. Don't lie, moyashi. I look terrible, don't I?"

"Well, no. You just…" Allen tried to explain, but hesitated momentarily.

The boy couldn't see it, but to Allen, Kanda really did seem like an angel. He was so pale, and so pretty, with his dark hair and dark eyes. And there was a fierceness about him that Kanda seemed to have without even trying. Allen wished more than anything he could be the same.

But… now that Allen saw the state of the boy's hair and clothes… The white-haired child bit his lower lip as he looked over the older boy for a second. Allen allowed himself a small smile at Kanda.

"Well, yeah actually, you do look terrible. And dirty," Allen confessed.

"I know. Thanks," Kanda said gruffly, puffing out his chest just a little in pride. A silence stretched between them until Kanda gracefully shifted himself in his cage so that he was face to face with Allen through the bars.

Allen waited for Kanda to speak, but there was not a sound from the boy.

His dark eyes just starred at Allen, flickering over the child's pale eyes, pale face, and pale hair alongside his tattered clothing. Allen blushed shamefully under the scrutiny. Kanda looked tough with his hair all dirty and his clothes torn and battered from the experiments. Allen knew he just looked like a big loser.

"Hmph."

"Hmph what?" Allen asked.

"You're cute," Kanda boldly said, causing Allen's face to turn bright red.

"Thank you."

"And innocent."

"Umm, thanks?"

"And obedient."

"Hey, no I'm not --"

"Shut up."

"Okay," Allen whimpered. Kanda just smirked, his dark eyes glinting as his tail took on a more pleased swish.

"Hn. You're going my mate, moyashi."

Allen choked on his tongue as he struggled to remember how to breathe and how to stop blushing.

"Wh- what?!"

"My mate. You belong to me now. I'm claiming you. I'll protect you and kick the ass of anybody who tries to touch you."

Allen's eyes went wide. No-one but Mana had ever wanted to protect him.

No-one.

Mana had been nice to him and wanted to break him out of this place so the rich people couldn't buy him. But since Mana was a white coat, when the other white coats found out about it, Mana was killed.

Allen swallowed a lump of hurt as he thought of his beloved Mana and thought back on what Kanda had just told him. The younger one flicked his tail around the small cage, wondering if the dark-haired boy was being serious when he said Allen was his mate.

"B-but," Allen began, "I don't know what that is. And I'm not sure if I wanna be your …"mate". Even if you would protect me."

Kanda's eyes narrowed and his tail stopped suddenly.

"You don't know what a mate is?" Kanda sounded both offended and amused.

"I'm sorry," Allen protested weakly. "I've never been outside of here except to do tests and experiments."

Kanda's eyes went wide. Then, the dark cat-boy suddenly hissed viciously, eyes narrowing to slits and the fur of his tail going wild.

"Bastards! They've kept you locked in here all this time!?" Kanda lashed out with his fists at the bars separating them. Allen flinched and pinned his ears down.

Midnight blue eyes stared steadfast at Allen through the bars. Allen looked away, but found himself drawn back to them no matter how shy or confused he felt. The platinum-haired boy bit his lower lip out of habit and then looked at Kanda through his lashes.

Daringly, Allen shifted to put his hands over Kanda's on the cage bars. Kanda's anger seemed to flow out of him at the contact. Possessively, Kanda looped his long tail through the cage to caress Allen's white one in a smooth stroke. Allen could only purr, feeling soothed by the gesture.

"Kanda," he said, once he'd regained some control over his noises, "if I were to be your mate, would that make you my mate too?"

Kanda nodded once and made careful to not to let his anticipation show. He didn't want to scare the moyashi like when he had first come in. He was only after the fucking scientists in their white coats. He would never scare his moyashi ever again now that they were mates.

"So if I were your mate, what would I have to do?" Allen asked gently.

Kanda wrinkled his nose and scoffed. "Do? You don't need to do anything. I'll do everything for you. I'll protect you and get you anything you need. You just have to promise you'll be mine, and you won't let anyone else love you or own you."

"So you'd be like my brother or my Master?"

"I am _not_ your brother. And I'm not like those fucking dirty human Masters, baka moyashi! Don't ever associate me with them! I'm your protector and your lover from now on."

"Lover?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

Allen could only nod as he looked at his new… _mate _(the word felt funny on his tounge) and resisted the urge to smile. Kanda was strange, but nice and very handsome and strong. Allen really liked him and was glad he had been given such a good mate.

"Sure, I'll be your mate and you'll be mine. And I promise not to be anyone else's."

Kanda's ears perked up at the oath and he nodded firmly in consent. He couldn't help but feel regal at the thought that the white-eared boy was now his. The boy would be an even more handsome mate once Kanda got them out of here and his moyashi got a good grooming and some better clothes. Which reminded him…

"Oi, moyashi, when we get out of here, I'll buy you something sparkly so everyone will know you're mine."

"What?" Allen breathed out, hardly moving for what seemed like an eternity because he was so stunned. There was silence between the two.

Allen said quietly, "Really? You would do that for me?"

Allen sounded so hopeful and so filled with joy at the thought that Kanda was torn between purring at the boy or trying to kill the men who had put his moyashi in this cage. Allen smiled shyly again as Kanda nodded.

Suddenly, a thought hit the platinum-haired boy.

"Kanda, you said that if I was your mate you would do stuff for me, right?"

"Anything," Kanda swore, eyes brightening with the same intensity that Allen seemed to be getting a lot of. Allen gave a timid, heartbreakingly hopeful smile.

"Kanda, I don't suppose you could get us out here?"

Kanda scoffed with a hint of what Allen thought may have been a smirk on the other boy's lips. Kanda nodded and then elegantly twisted himself in his cage to face the opening.

"Of course I can, baka moyashi. Just wait a little bit. I'll get you outta here and then we'll be free. And I'll buy that pretty thing and I'll introduce you to the other NECOs and tell them you're my mate and it'll be better. I swear, moyashi."

Allen nodded quietly and watched as Kanda pulled at his bars thoughtfully, already planning on how to break them both free.

Kanda was so amazing. He was everything Allen wasn't and he was so much better than Allen thought he could ever be. He was so strong and handsome and so sure of himself that Allen_ almost_ believed the older boy about escaping... _almost_…

Maybe, one day, they really could be free together.

* * *

Ye-ah, so this definitely turned out differently than I thought it would.

But, in the end, its Yullen cat-boys (with a teaspoon of angst at the end) and I think cat-boys are pretty sexy, don't you?

Hopefully this little one-shot was as nice for you to read as it was for me to write it. Now, ON TO THE SECOND THEME!

_Theme #2__: Prank._

_Summary:__ Allen and Lavi try to play a prank on the infamously stoic Kanda Yuu, and get an unexpected result._

_Rating__: M_

See you soon guys!


	2. Prank

EDIT: I went back and edited this because in the first version I have no idea where all the bad sound effects came from! I was mortified, so now its less dirty but still lemony.

So on to Prompt Number Two! This may be a bit confusing but hopefully it makes sense in the end. So, here you are.

And, as always, **SUPPORT THE YULLEN! **

_~ Love from, CK_

* * *

Theme #2:**Prank.**

Summary: **Allen and Lavi try to play a prank on the infamously stoic Kanda Yuu, and get an unexpected result.**

Rating: **M** (for dirty words, swearing, and Kanda being a moyashi-groping pervert.) Oh yeah, and there's **YULLEN SMEX! YULLEN SMEX! YULLEN SMEX!**

* * *

~/~

Yuu Kanda had no idea what the hell was going on, but he knew it was going to end badly considering the moyashi was in _his room_, on _his bed_, and wearing nothing but a white button up shirt.

What the fuck was his lover trying to do - get them both caught?

The moyashi had to be the loudest screamer ever and Kanda knew he wasn't exactly gentle to the younger when the two of them found time together. They made a hell of a lot of noise and no-one knew they were together because that was what they'd agreed on. They had agreed to keep their relationship secret so no-one would know.

(Well, no-one knew except the baka usagi. The fucking rabbit had taken a lucky guess and figured out they were dating. Not that he'd be alive long enough to tell about it if Kanda caught him trying to play another fucking prank on him!)

"Moyashi," Kanda growled out, trying not to let his desire to screw the younger onto his bed be heard in his voice, "get the fuck out of my room and get some fucking clothes on."

"But Yuu," Allen began, climbing onto his knees as he looked up at his lover. Kanda tried to ignore the throbbing of his cock and the way the moyashi's shirt pulled up just that much higher on his pale thighs when he moved. "I was—"

"Get out, moyashi." Kanda barked in an angry tone he didn't feel.

He turned his back on the platinum-haired exorcist and began walking for the door. The Japanese needed a cold shower _right now_ or he really was going to fuck the moyashi senseless and make Allen scream so loud the entire Order would know who the angelic exorcist belonged to.

_Control. Control. I have to keep control… _Kanda thought.

"But Yuu—" Allen mewled, and the sound of his moyashi's voice crying out his name made Kanda freeze. Almost hesitantly, Kanda slowly turned over look over his shoulder with a glare. The glare fell the instant he saw his moyashi looking at him with his silver eyes wide and his fucking delicious, bottom lip held between his teeth.

"…Yuu, I want you to make love to me," Allen pleaded, his eyes trained on his dark-haired lover.

Kanda's mouth watered and he found himself momentarily speechless. His speech wasn't needed at the moment though, as Allen's seemed to take his silence as a 'no'.

Almost desperately, Allen's right hand trailed down to the bottom of his dress shirt, lifting the material as his pale fingers fluttered over his nether regions, and he sprawled back on the bed. He began stroking his half hard cock, looking over at his lover.

"Yuu…mph… Ahh! Please Yuu…I'm so hard right now…"

_Fuck control. _

Control was the last thing he had when his moyashi was half-naked, horny, and was begging to be fucked like that.

In two strides, Kanda had cast off his shirt and was on the bed with his small lover. Kanda savagely claimed Allen's mouth with his tongue, making the younger moan for a long moment as Kanda's rough hands traced his cream-coloured thighs and teasingly rubbed his erection.

Allen moaned loudly, a sound that was taken by his lover's mouth as Yuu's tongue forced itself into Allen's mouth once again. God, Yuu's tongue made him so hot it was unbearable. Allen kissed back eagerly, twining his hands in Yuu's curtain of dark, silky hair.

Satisfied that Allen's mouth had been claimed, Yuu licked up to Allen's ear and bit on the lobe, making the boy mewl pathetically, eyes rolling back into his head again as his small hips thrust towards Yuu's body. Seeing that he was still wearing pants, Kanda promptly tugged down his own zipper and threw his pants and boxers off.

"Ah Yuu!" Allen moaned, feeling the friction of Yuu's hard cock rubbing against his smaller one, pre-come leaking over both dicks and making the movements hotter, slicker, and sexier with every thrust and grind.

"You like that, moyashi?" Kanda growled out. Allen nodded feverishly, trying to remember why he was not supposed to let Yuu make hard and hot love to him right now. God, he wanted his lover _right now_!

… But something pulled at a thin string in the moyashi's mind.

He had to draw out the pleasure… he was supposed to…for some reason he couldn't remember…

But why? Why! Allen was so hard it hurt! He wanted Yuu's cock and Yuu calling out his name and -

"Ahhh! YUU!" Allen yelled, feeling a hand grope his ass to pull him into the hardness that was right between his thighs. Two spit-slicked fingers suddenly were tracing his pucker and Allen felt heat pour into his cock at the contrast of Yuu's battle-calloused fingers gently teasing at his entrance. After a moment, the fingers suddenly trailed up Allen's back and then disappeared.

"Lay back and spread your legs for me. I want to see myself touching you."

Allen let out a sound that was half a mewl and half a cry of triumph that never made it past his lips. His lover turned him so they were face to face before the Japanese teen threw Allen back on his bed, causing Allen to bounce twice on the hard mattress before his legs were being shoved up by the knees. Yuu's finger was suddenly up to the knuckle inside of him.

"AHH! Y-Yes!" Allen cried, squirming to get more of that wicked finger inside of him as it began to move. He got his wish as a second joined the first and the two elegant fingers spread Allen, making noises as they were pushed in and out of him.

"Fuck…" Yuu breathed out, and Allen wasn't sure what the other was cursing at, but the sound of dirty words coming out Kanda's mouth was enough to make Allen moan again. Above him, and through lust glazed eyes, Allen could barely make out the form of his lover smirking down at him.

The smirk was punctuated with a sharp thrust of fingers at Allen's prostate. Allen's back arched clean off the bed and he screamed in euphoria for a moment before the fingers were cruelly pulled away to trace his opening again.

"You like being a slut, don't you, moyashi?" Kanda murmered. "Cause you know it gets me hard and you just love having my cock fucking you, don't you?"

Allen just whimpered and nodded as a third finger gingerly worked its way into his entrance alongside the other two.

Kanda gave a pleased growl and the fingers were pulled out of his lover with a wet noise. His cock rubbed itself up the line of Allen's ass, causing the white-haired boy to whimper again. Yet Kanda didn't thrust in, waiting for Allen to become desperate so that he could hear the words he loved.

After a moment of Allen futilely trying to push himself onto Yuu's cock while being pinned by his lover, Allen let out a pained cry.

"Please… Yuu! Make me cum….I want you so bad… Please just fuck me! Yuu!"

Kanda thrust in savagely and Allen arched like a bow, screaming at the heat that was suddenly burning in his cock and filling every inch of body. Yuu forced himself to remain ramrod still, his cock all the way in his moyashi's tight ass that was contracting around him.

After a second, when Allen all but collapsed on the bed from the initial thrust, Yuu pulled out and thrust in hard again, building up a rhythm that left both speechless and breathless. The pace was hard and rough on Allen's prostate and Allen couldn't stop the noises that were being forced out him.

"Fuck, moyashi… ugh!... Fuck you're so tight!" Kanda cried out, slamming extra hard into his lover for a moment just so he could hear the other boy scream in pleasure. The noises coming from his lover's sweet voice were enough to make him impossible harder and impossibly more swollen as he took his moyashi.

Kanda growled huskily and leaned down to rest his head in his moyashi's shoulder. He bit at the pale neck and then licked at the red mark as he sped up his thrusts and pinned his lover even further onto the bed. Allen mewled and Kanda continued to pleasure him, thrusting in and out until the bed was knocking the wall and Allen's hands were buried so far in Kanda's hair and in his shoulder that it felt like they would always be there.

"Mmm, fuck, moyashi!…" Kanda exhaled deeply, "Cum for me… Ah! Do it moyashi!... Cum with my cock inside of you… "

Allen's eyes rolled back into his head as Yuu bit harshly on his earlobe, and the sensation combined with Yuu's cock hammering his prostate at such a hard and unforgiving speed was enough to make the heat in Allen's cock spill over.

Allen screamed, his angelic voice breaking as he arched off the bed again and white hot pleasure stole his breath and his sight.

When he regained his senses, he felt his lover give one last hard thrust into him before a warm liquid filled his entrance and his dark-haired love collapsed onto his elbows above him. Allen found his hands were trembling in Yuu's hair and he could barely keep his eyes open because he was so sated and so full. Yuu seemed to be feeling the same, as he caught his lover's eyes and saw that their blue gaze was half-lidded and dreamy.

Allen smiled at the sight, and was delighted when his lover lay beside him, his dark blue hair clinging to both their bodies like a caress. Yuu pulled Allen into his arms and then loomed over the boy momentarily before lips gently and tenderly brushed the smaller boy's –a silent apology for the rough treatment he had given him only moments before.

Yuu smiled down at the white-haired boy, a smile that only Allen would ever see.

Allen just crooned at how loving his boyfriend could be despite his rough and violent nature. Allen kissed his lover back with a playful tongue that soon started a duel between the two. There was a momentary lapse of kissing, and then suddenly Kanda was looming over his moyashi again.

"Mmm," Kanda growled huskily, the erotic noise going straight to Allen's returning cock, "Moyashi."

"Uh-huh?" Allen said, trying to kiss Kanda's jaw.

"Moyashi," Kanda repeated, his voice more solid and with an undertone of something familiar in it, "what the fuck are you and the rabbit trying to do with my Mugen?"

"Huh?" Allen said, still recovering from Yuu's earlier rough assault on his body. His lover's midnight eyes stared unwaveringly into his own, a spark of something dark and amused glinting in Kanda's eyes.

"Why the _fuck_ is the rabbit trying to take Mugen out of my room?" Kanda repeated, not bothering to look as he jerked a thumb at the redhead Bookman who was currently glued to Kanda's wall in an attempt to go unnoticed.

…_**oh.**_

Allen felt his new erection wane as he suddenly remembered everything – Lavi, the plan to steal Mugen, how it was supposed to be the greatest prank, and how Kanda was going to be made to look like an idiot seeing as how he would never confess that he'd lost his beloved sword!

The plan that (A) Allen was supposed to have sex with his lover and that (B) Allen was supposed to distract him long enough for Lavi to steal Mugen and get out!

Oh no…_**he'd forgotten!**_

That was why he had seduced Yuu in the first place!

_**That was why he was supposed to have drawn out the sex!**_

Allen's silver eyes went wide. In response, the threatening glint in Yu's eyes grew until his blue eyes seemed to have turned black.

"Umm," Allen floundered for words, "He…uhh… I mean…I…"

"USAGI!"

Lavi flinched as he turned slowly to the naked, but no-less-intimidating-dark haired male on the bed. The dark aura from Yuu was so palpable that Lavi was practically choking on it already. Kanda spared a look over his shoulder at the redhead.

"I'm going to kill you slowly," Yuu said in a dark tone, a feral grin morphing on his face. "So don't think you're going _anywhere_."

Lavi couldn't respond or move he was so terrified.

"And you, mo-ya-shi…"

Allen felt a lump of fear in his windpipe stop him from breathing as his love's eyes turned onto him. If possible, Yuu's grin grew darker and more feral to the point where Tyki Mikk would've been jealous.

"_You_ are going to be punished in ways you can't even begin to imagine. Starting with that you are not leaving this bed…"

Allen's eyes went wide.

"…until I'm satisfied…"

A dark blush stained the younger's cheeks and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"…And you should know moyashi…" A hot, wet tongue was lapping at Allen's ear lobe again, biting down on it so that Allen could barely hold back the cry of pleasure he was feeling.

"_I've got the best stamina in the Order for more than just sparring_," Kanda growled hungrily. Allen whimpered in response, feeling his erection return to a painful level.

"Now, get on your knees and turn around moyashi..."

* * *

That last line is so bad and so cheesy…ugh. I fail at endings.

And, it wasn't even the ending! I think I just did a total EPIC FAIL at Yullen smex!

I've never written a full Yullen smex before and I think this was okay but I'm not sure. Did I butcher it? Was it good? Really good or just good? …. Did I butcher it?... Argh!

_- She buries her head under a pillow—_

But I hope it was at least funny to read, what with Lavi and Allen getting caught and stuff. Right?...right?...

_-crickets chirp-_

Rii-iight. In any case, Prompt #3 will be up tomorrow.

_Theme #3: Date._

_Summary: Don't you remember? Don't you feel it in your bones? This is the date when it all ended. But maybe… it can also be the date we meet for the first time again and start anew._

_Rating: T_

And now ... time for a LUCKY OMAKE !

* * *

**~**~ LUCKY OMAKE ~ **~**

...

"Hn. Usagi!"

Lavi flinched turning slowly to the dark haired male on the bed. Kanda turned over his shoulder to leer at the redhead.

"I'm going to put you through hell before I kill you. So don't think you're going anywhere."

Lavi felt his Bookman-side daring to ask exactly what kind of hell Yuu wanted to put him through, but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut. As if sensing his thoughts, Yuu grinned ferally.

- 4 hours later -

"Tyyyykiiii!" Sheryl Kamelot called from the entryway to his home. "You have a visitorrrr!"

Tyki, who was currently in the middle of an "illegal smoke" in his brother's house, snuffed out the cigarette in a potted plant before rounding the corner in a slow gait. It was probably another girl he'd danced with at the Earl's last gathering.

And of course when he got to the door, before him was a beautiful girl, with long dark hair and stunningly pale skin. But that scowl… and there were no boobs… oh wait.

The memory clicked into place.

"Hey, aren't you that pretty-boy exorcist? You're not here to kill me are you?"

"Hn. Not this time. I have something of yours."

Tyki raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as the exorcist reached behind him and, seemingly out of a hat, pulled out the Bookman heir wearing nothing but his skin-tight uniform pants and a pair of pink bunny ears on his head.

Tyki felt the blood run out of his nose immediately.

"….is that a blindfold over his eyes? And one in his mouth?"

Kanda just smirked. Tyki quickly continued on.

"I'll never attack you –and only you specifically, I can't promise anything else – if you give me that rabbit for dinner tonight. I swear it on The Earl's life."

"Che. Just dinner? I'm not coming back for this baka usagi for at least three days."

The blood was dripping all over the welcome mat by this point and Tyki was forced to pinch his nose or faint.

"Well, I'll make sure your rabbit is… _thoroughly satisfied_ with his stay here."

There was some muffled cursing and pleading from Lavi as he shook his head profusely. Kanda's smirk just widened.

"Whatever. Just make sure he's in one piece _if_ I ever decide to come back and get him."

And then Bookman Jr. was promptly tossed into the arms of a very hungry wolf and he learned the meaning of real torture (in bed). Over and over again.


	3. Date

BAAAAAHHHHH! IM SO LATE WITH THIS ONE! =c

Anywho, this is yet another one-shot that started out normally enough, but I ended up with something completely different than what I had planned. I actually don't like this one all that much but I was too lazy to re-write it once I finished the prompt. =P

In this ficlet , 'date' is used in a different context than what I think the prompt-deciders had in mind but hey, it's a 'date' either way. Oh, and for copyright reasons this ficlet was based off of the manga _'NG Life'_ by Kusanagi Mizuho. I don't own the original idea or Yuu or Allen or any of the DGM characters.

_--flails--_

_~ Love from, CK_

* * *

Theme #3:**Date.**

Summary: **Don't you remember? Don't you feel it in your bones? This is the date when it all ended. But maybe… it can also be the date we meet for the first time again and start anew.**

Rating: **T **(for language, some angst, and some passionate kissing. Oh, and Allen has boobs for a few pages and Yuu-kun is OOC.)

* * *

_May 11__th__, 1452. Higo Provence, Kyushu. Japan._

_In a small, abandoned stone structure, brown tarps were stitched as a make-shift roof and a large square of black cloth fluttered between two pillars – the structures only door. This small space, solitary and hidden among once green hills, was now the safe-haven of two Japanese teens._

"_There you are, Kanda-dono," the female announced, "All your major wounds have been bandaged, but are you sure you won't allow me to treat your other wounds as well?" Her fingers gently soothed the long gashes up his arms with an herbal cream. The sun shone through the gaps in the tarps, casting an auburn glow across everything inside._

_Kanda Yuu, a samurai renowned throughout Kyushu for his nobility and skill with his sword Mugen, nodded firmly at the priestess who was treating him. _

_His lover._

_She, who had taken him in and bandaged his wounds since he had first held a sword and learned the way of the samurai, was the only one he trusted in times of war to see him without his armor on._

"_Hai, Amatsuya. You know that I heal quickly. But how many times must I tell you to call me Yuu? We're alone now. I am Kanda-dono to everyone but you and Keiji."_

_His lover blushed modestly, her pale cheeks highlighted by the rosy colour. Kanda touched her cheek, his deep blue eyes meeting her silver ones for a long bittersweet moment. He plucked a loose piece of her silver hair from her face, kissing the strand between his fingers before placing it behind her ear. _

_He had always adored her hair. It was so pale and beautiful that it reminded him of starlight. It was also her hair that had first made the other priestesses recognize her as a miko of great power._

"_Well, Yuu," his lover said, "Since you've been treated, I suppose you'll be going back to battle now. It was pleasant to have back here with me for one day at least."_

"_Amatsuya –" Kanda began, but his lover shook her head gently and moved to her feet. He stood before her, ready to speak his mind, and the expression in her silver eyes silenced him._

"_It's okay. We'll spend another night together once this war is over. And you don't need to worry about me, Yuu," she said, "I'll be waiting here when you get back. I promise."_

_She smiled at him, and Kanda couldn't understand how – how she could smile so genuinely when this war was going on around them, filling their lands with blood and the corpses of dead men, women, and children. _

_But, nonetheless, her smile was genuine, and Kanda's heart bloomed with the love he felt for her and he gave her his most genuine smile in return. _

_He only smiled for her._

"_I'll be only gone a few more days," he swore. _

_She nodded at him in understanding and kissed her samurai lover on the lips, firm and sure. Kanda paused from putting on his amour to savor her._

_She tasted like a winter's day and smelt like the rain. He would kiss her lips and smell her hair again once he finished this battle. It was a promise he had made to himself._

_Then, without a backward glance, he walked out the door and mounted his horse. He took off to the bloody battlefield where his enemies were waiting to be slain and his comrades waiting to be avenged._

_And then, the sky over the Higo Provence turned black as night, blotting out the sun. Red flames shot from the sky like arrows dipped in blood._

_In all his fury, Death descended upon the island of Kyushu._

* * *

May 11th, 2009. London, England. United Kingdom

"Yuu-kun?....Yuu-kun–" A gentle voice called.

18-year-old Kanda Yuu's eyes shot open from his spot in his dark bed. He cast a quick glance at his alarm clock, only to see the red numbers "9:13 AM" winking in his face. He scowled and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.

Fuck. He'd had that vision of his past life again. It wasn't the first vision he'd had, but that last memory – right before he died – was enough to make even him shiver. It wasn't like anyone believed him about his past though…

"Yuu-kun!" the voice called again. Kanda narrowed his eyes and threw open his door.

"Shut up, old man! I'm busy!" Kanda shouted down the stairs, refusing to go see what his adopted father wanted.

"But Yuu-kun –"

"Stop calling me Yuu-kun!"

" – I want you to come meet our new neighbours! They moved in this morning, remember? Didn't you see the moving truck? Oh, and they have two boys who are about your age, Yuu-kun! Ooh, you'll just love them!"

"Hn. I don't fucking give a shit."

"But Yuuuuu!"

"No!"

"Yuuuuuuu!"

'No way in hell!"

"But YUUUUU! Marie and Daisya are coming too, and we can't greet the neighbours as a family if we don't have the whole family there!"

Kanda felt his left eye twitch and he had to grip the door handle firmly to stop himself from dashing down the stairs and beating Froi Tiedoll into a bloody pulp. The man may have been his adopted father but fuck, he was annoying.

"Argh! FINE! I'll go with you to see the new fucking neighbours and then will you shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone?!"

"Oh, thank you so much my dear Yuu-kun! Come down here as soon as you're ready!" There was a momentary pause. "But you know, you really shouldn't be so vulgar Yuu. You might give the neighbours the wrong impression of you—"

Kanda slammed the door shut and grumbled under his breath as he walked over to his closet. He dug out a tight black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and threw them on, tying his long dark hair up into its customary ponytail.

"Che, I'll get a shower once I'm done with the fucktards," he mumbled to himself as he headed down the stairs.

"I heard that!" a masculine voice jingled.

"Shut up, Daisya," Kanda said. His adoptive brother just laughed and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth before offering one to Kanda. Kanda just wrinkled his nose at the black… _thing _that Daisya called food.

"Hey, come on guys," his eldest brother, Marie, called from his spot against the doorframe. "Dad's already gone over and is talking about his petunia garden to the new owner. If we don't get there fast, you know Dad will invite them over for breakfast."

Fuck. That was yet another thing Yuu was hoping to avoid.

He and Daisya met Marie at the door and all three men quickly made their way across the green suburban lawn to the white and blue house nestled beside their own. As they approached, it was easy to see their father standing on the front lawn with a man with a trail of blood-red hair.

"Oh! Boys come and meet Mr. Cross! Oh, Cross, get your boys out here! I know my sons would love to meet them!" Their father motioned them over with an enthusiastic wave. All three men trudged over to their adoptive dad and the tall, smoking redhead who was standing beside him.

"Boys, this is Mr. Marian Cross. This is Marie and this is Daisya and this my youngest boy, Yuu. Say hello to your new neighbour!"

"Hello."

"Sup!"

"…hmph."

"Hn. Nice to meet you, brats," Cross muttered, turning over his shoulder to blow out a lungful of smoke. "Oi! Idiot, get your ass out here and say hi before I have to beat it out of you."

There was an inaudible cry from the white and blue house, before a young boy ran over to join the group. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. He looked to be no older than 16. Cross just took another drag of his cigarette as the boy finally reached them.

"This brat is my youngest, Allen. My other one –Lavi— is probably doing something fucking retarded inside, like reading."

"Hi, I'm Allen Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you," Allen said politely with a smile, offering his hand to Tiedoll.

Kanda's heat stopped for a full minute.

_Silver hair the colour of starlight… silver eyes that were deep as a well and beautiful as the moon on the water… a smile that made his heart staccato…_

"Amatsuya," Kanda breathed out in awe. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Yuu-kun?' Tiedoll said in surprise, but Kanda saw nothing but Amatsuya's eyes looking at him. It had been over 500 hundred years since he'd seen his lover, and she was as beautiful as ever.

"Umm, Yuu – was it? Are you alright?" Allen asked.

His lover had just said his name. Yuu's heart filed with an emotion he hadn't felt in centuries –pure joy—and it's body moved of its own accord.

Yuu grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his chest, claiming her rosy lips in a passionate kiss. Something inside of him seemed to cry in relief at the contact.

Her lips were pliant and her body against his was so sweet – tasting like the first snowfall and smelling like the rain. His Amatsuya was alive and with him again! He drove his tongue into her mouth, fighting back a moan as her taste came rushing back to him and memories of the other times they'd done this filling his mind.

Then, there was a fist in his face and he was sent tumbling backwards.

He flipped into a roll and was immediately on his feet. He was stunned to see Keiji, his best friend from forever ago, starring at him with his red hair bright as a flame and his single green eye darkened with anger. His best friend's fist was decorated with a thin film of Yuu's blood.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Keiji demanded.

Yuu could only stare back in disbelief. What the hell was Keiji playing at? This wasn't funny at all.

"Keiji, its Amatsuya," Yuu defended, pointing to his lover. "_My Amatsuya_. You should know that -- we've been best friends since we could walk. We protected Amatsuya from bullies and fought side by side for Japan–"

"Are you on drugs or something? I just met you today!" Keiji shouted. Behind the redhead, his dear Amatsuya seemed to have frozen in shock, her cheeks still painted a pretty rose colour.

"Amatsuya?" Yuu said, trying not to let his concern show in his voice "are you alright? Keiji and I won't hurt each other. You know that –"

The blood on Kanda's lip said otherwise. The redheaded boy seemed to explode at the last comment.

"Who the hell is Keiji? My name is Lavi, you asshole! And just what the fuck do you think you're doing by kissing by brother like that and calling him by a different name too?! You're a jackass and a fucking pedo, you know that!"

Yuu was about to retort, feeling fury swimming in his veins as Keiji's obnoxious attitude, when two things struck him suddenly.

Keiji, who always preached about being polite in a lady's presence, had just sworn vulgarly in front of Amatsuya multiple times and had violently attacked him.

…and wait, BROTHER!?

Yuu did a double take, and felt ice water begin to pour into his veins.

There was no denying this was his Amatsuya. She smelt the same and tasted the same.

But…

Amatsuya was wearing boy's clothes.

Her hair was short.

She had no chest.

And most frightening of all, she was glaring angrily at him, obviously having recovered from the shock of being kissed.

"You... you … you JERK!" Amatsuya shouted, and made to attack him but was held back by the eye patch-wearing Keiji look-alike. "My name is Allen! AL-LEN! I'm a guy!"

The ice water in Kanda's veins froze, making his body feel heavy as lead and a cold dread over took his mind.

He had just kissed a BOY.

His true love had been reincarnated as a BOY.

And worst of all, his true love had NO MEMORY OF WHO HE WAS.

To add to the horror and embarrassment he was feeling, even Keiji – his best friend in the entire world – appeared to be the same. Keiji did not remember him or their past life together.

"You don't remember me." It was both a question and a statement that made Yuu's chest tighten to the point where he thought he would die. He didn't need to see the two before him nod to confirm the statement, but when they did, it just made his chest hurt even more. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was being crushed by _– _

_a thousand pounds of earth and bodies_

_ash filled his nostrils and his mouth as he tried to call out…_

_his world went black _

_he was deaf, mute, and blind _

_he was struggling, _

_falling,_

_sinking, _

_screaming,_

_suffocating, _

_burning,_

_boiling,_

_dying_

_dying_

_dying_

Yuu couldn't catch his breath.

"Excuse me," he said softly. He was going to pass out and be sick all at once. He ran before anyone could say anything. He flew back to his own house, trying to wipe the stunned looks on Marie and Daisya's faces out of his mind.

Fuck, what had he done? What had he been thinking!?

"Amatsu—" he began, but then forced the word back down his throat. He ran behind his house, to the welcoming greenery of the backyard where he usually meditated.

"Allen." Kanda made himself say it. "I just…Allen… _Allen?!_ ...I mean, out of everything ---" He suddenly stopped breathing. Ten seconds later, he still couldn't breathe and his eyes went wide in momentary panic as he realized this was not happening of his own free will.

He forced himself to suck in air, but it was nothing more than a mere wheeze before his throat constricted again and he stopped breathing. His vision was going dark and blurry, his chest felt like it was burning, but fuck… he couldn't keep his eyes open…

Warmth touched his right side as he fell to the grass.

"Yuu, breathe with me."

Those four words seemed to give him life again.

He inhaled, forcing himself to ignore the way his throat constricted inhaled for the sake of filling his lungs with oxygen. A small hand was upon his on the cool grass.

There was a squeeze on his hand that was followed by the words, "Breathe in."

A second later, the hand released its tight grip but stayed intertwined in Kanda's. "Breathe out."

"Breathe in…. breathe out… in… out…"

After a minute, the constriction in his throat fell away, leaving him gulping in welcome air and his heartbeat began to even out. Once he felt calm again, Kanda turned over his shoulder and prepared to yell at whoever was touching him. He stopped the moment he saw silver eyes staring down at him.

"Yuu! If you have such serious panic attacks, don't you carry any medication with you? You could've really hurt yourself," Allen said.

Yuu had to stop himself from drawing up painful memories at the sight of his lover's eyes –no, Allen's eyes looking so frightened as they stared down at him.

"Hn." He replied. Then, a curious thought struck him as he realized Allen still had his arms around him. "How did you know I was having a panic attack? I haven't had one since I was little…"

Allen gave him a soft, knowing smile. "Well, it's my job to know. I have to recognize these things if I'm going to go into med school when I graduate. I want to be a doctor."

Yuu just gazed up into those silver eyes and that smile. That face of one who wanted to save people and help others.

"Hn. Figures," Yuu muttered, his voice gentle with centuries of suppressed emotions. "You wanted to be a saviour back in Fuedal

And then Yuu realized he was silently crying.

Hot tears spilt over his cheeks and Allen's eyes went wide in fear at the sight of this strong man silently crying before him. Kanda just scoffed, turning his head away as he tried to fight back the weakness he was showing.

"You and Amatsuya, what were you? Or, what were....we?"

The question that had suddenly spilt from Allen's lips was an attempt to try and soothe Yuu. An attempt to show he trsuted and believed him, no matter how ridicuolous the idea seemed.

"Lovers," Yuu stated, wiping off the tears. Allen blushed a cherry red but said nothing, and Yuu took that as his cue to carry on. "You were a female. A priestess in Feudal Japan. I was a samurai and we were lovers. Your brother was my best friend. All three of us grew up together."

"My name was Amatsuya?"

"Yes. And your brother was Keiji back then."

"Oh. What was your name?"

"My own – Yuu. I'm told that before Tiedoll adopted me, my original parents named me Yuu after that samurai. He was brave and revered in my family. A hero."

"…so what happened to us all?"

The dreaded question.

Yuu had to fight back the vomit that was gurgling up his throat. He swallowed it down and steadied his voice for Allen's sake.

"Japan was at war with the Mongolians, who had been claiming parts of Asia for years at that point. Lavi and I went off to fight them and you set up a medical center hidden in the valley to heal the wounded. I went to you one night for treatment and the next morning, I left you. To go get Lavi and finish the war."

The sickness grew and tore at his heart.

"I promised to come back for you. And you said you'd wait for me. I left for battle, and then…"

"And then, what?"

Kanda had to screw his eyes shut to block out the mental images, but it only made them clearer and more pronounced in his mind's eye.

"There was an eruption of Mt. Aso. It killed everyone. There was no one left alive on the battlefield by the time word of the volcano's eruption reached Central Japan. "

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Yuu. Did… did…?"

"No. You died alone and afraid… Without me there to protect you." Yuu clenched his fists tightly into his palms. "I abandoned you, yet you stayed there to wait for me. I never arrived and you died in the eruption because you were waiting for me."

It hurt everything in him to say it aloud. Because know that he'd said it aloud, he knew it was true.

"You would never forgive yourself for abandoning me, the same way I can never forgive myself for leaving you. Even now, I can see that in you, moyashi – even if you aren't my Amatsuya. You aren't the type of person to ever leave those you care for or abandon someone you felt needed you."

A stunned silence stretched between the two teens. Kanda allowed himself a smirk at the moyashi's stunned and slightly disbelieving expression. The white-haired boy probably didn't even believe Yuu anyway. No-one ever did.

"I believe you."

There was stunned silence as Yuu stared at the silver-haired boy.

"I mean, "Allen braved, "it sounds crazy and all, but... I believe you. YOu dont seem like the type of person to lie, so... yeah..." Allen timidly offered his hand. "Let's start over. Hi, i'm Allen."

"Hn. I'm Yuu," the Japanese teen said, offering his hand in retuirn and resist the urge to grin at how... light, he suddenly felt. Allen was something special, that was for sure.

Maybe even more special than Amatsuya.

He'd been clinging to her memory for so long, he'd forgitten what it as like to care for someone when they were right before you.

"So," Allen continued, "want to be friends?"

"I've got a better idea..." Yuu said, and pulled the young teen towards him on the grass.

_**--------------------------------------5 minutes later -----------------------------------------------**_

"Oi, Allen?" Lavi called as he scoured the area of his neighbours house. His brother had disapprared somewhere over here. He hopoed the creepy Japanese dude hasdn't kidnapped him.

"Allen! " Lavi called again, "Are you ---Oh shit! Get off of him you creepy pedo! Oi! Get your lips off of my brother already!... hey, wait! No, don't you dare fucking lay him down on the grass! – No, Allen! Don't wrap your legs around him! No, don't! I said -- ALLEN!"

Yuu just grinned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his white-haired angel again. It was strange, but Allen did have his own unique taste to him. It was similar to Amatsuya, but at the same time… it wasn't entirely her.

Yuu just deepened the kiss at the revelation, delighting in the dazed groan he got in response from the boy beneath him.

After all, Yuu was determined to get to know everything he could about his new neighbor and his new lover.

* * *

EPIC FAIL ( plus, A DEDUCTION FOR LATE MARKS)

…I leave the verdict up to you. Was it 'Ix-Yay' or 'Oh-God-Kanda-Is-A-Woosie-In-This-So-Ixnay' ?

_--sigh—_

Oh well, on to NUMBER FOUR !!!

_Theme #4: Games._

_Summary: Allen Walker, one of the best hockey players for the Magdalene Order Exorcists, is gay. But is there a chance that his crush, the team's lead scorer – Yuu Kanda - is too?_

_Rating: T_


	4. Game

I hope this one makes you smile guys. It's long but unfortunately, not much happens. Again, this one isn't one of my favourites but it's cute…I think…maybe?....

_--shifty eyes—_

But this fic does have the greatest sport in the world in it – HOCKEY! Woohoo!

Oh, and here are three basics facts about this fic that may or may not be important :

(A) Marie is not blind in this fic, so he's the team goalie.

(B) Kanda uses shampoo in my fic not soap, so don't get picky about that please.

(C) I'm not a hockey player myself, so if I messed anything up, like the positions, the routine, or just the character info, please tell me!

Until later, bye guys!

_~ Love from, CK_

* * *

Theme #4: **Games.**

Summary: **Allen Walker, one of the best hockey players for the Magdalene Order Exorcists, is gay. But is there a chance that his crush, the team's lead scorer – Yuu Kanda - is too?**

Rating: **T **(for an itty-bitty ReeverxLenalee hint, Kanda's potty mouth, and some kissing. Mild crack-fic.)

* * *

"_Less than one minute of play in the third period. I repeat, less than one minute of play."_

Lenalee Lee, a red journal in hand, craned forwards in her seat, simultaneously moving alongside a crowd of others.

One hockey player, clad in a black jersey stamped with a white '05' had managed to dodge his way around one of the opposing red defensemen and was now moving swiftly towards the net. Another red jersey moved to stop him, and that was when another black-clad Exorcist quickly checked the opposition, sending him hard into the boards.

The opposing goalie shifted with 05's every move -- quickly going left, then right, faked left – and that was when the forward drew back his stick and fired the puck.

It flew past the goalies right shoulder and into the net, buzzer sounding and red light flashing.

The clock ticked down from _4…3…2…1…. _

The buzzer blared again, ending the game as the crowd stood and hollered, whistles and screams mingling with the thrum of a bullhorn blaring.

The opposition slinked back to their bench with downtrodden eyes, cursing and mumbling as they moved by. Four other hockey Exorcists, their chests emblazed with an ornate white cross on a black jersey, came forward to join the scoring forward and hit him good naturedly on the back, trading knuckle touches with him through their gloves.

_"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the final score for tonight's game; Your hometown Exorcists win over the Spirits, 4 to 1. And your final Exorcist goal this evening was scored by none other than "The Crowned Clown" himself, Mister Alllleeen Walkeeeeerrr!"_

There came more cheers following that announcement, mainly from teenage girls who were jumping in adoration as their crush turned at the sound of his name through the speakers. Jokingly, he bowed to the crowd, sending them into another wave of cheers and laughs. No wonder they called him The Clown.

Lenalee Lee couldn't help but grin to herself. Her interviews tonight might turn out to be even more interesting than she first thought….

_Thank you, big brother, _she thought to herself. And without another word, she picked herself up and made her way out to the hall to wait.

* * *

"We kick ass!"

"Don't you mean _I_ kick ass?"

"Shut up, Daisya. You suck."

"Now now, let's play nice kiddies," Lavi mocked, throwing his arms around two of his teammates good-naturedly. "After all, we don't want Krory-kins coming in here and hearing about how much Daisya likes sucking."

"Oi, I'm pretty sure you and Kanda are the ones who like sucking, Lavi," Daisya shot back with an impish grin.

"HEY! That was mean!~"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FUCKING --!"

The room burst into laughter and a flurry of catcalls and hollering. Kanda began attacking Daisya, aiming to punch his face in but got Daisya's shoulder instead. Lavi just cheered the fight on, until Kanda's gaze turned to him, and the redhead dove behind Allen in defense.

"Lavi Bookman, how many times have I told you not to call me, Krory-kins?"

There was a momentary trickling down of laughter before team turned as their coach as he entered the dressing room. The tall man was smiling teasingly at Lavi.

"Aww, but Krory-kins! Calling you 'Coach Krory' just sounds so…ugh!" Lavi whined childishly, allowing himself to stop hiding behind the white-haired Exorcist.

"Well, the rest of the team manages to deal with calling me that, so I'll trust you can find away to do it too. In any case," Krory continued, beaming with pride, "you guys did great out there tonight! I'm so glad you managed to pull it together and win a home game for us. I never get tired of seeing you win on our ice."

The coach's eyes turned to survey his team, before he stopped on a few members in particular.

"Kanda," Krory began, grinning, "Once again, you proved why you're our leading scorer and one of the best forwards we have on the team."

Yuu Kanda made no reply, just muttered 'che' and flipped his long, dark hair over his shoulder before looking to the wall.

"Bookman and Han, you guys are the best defensive pair we have and I was glad to see you hold your ground against the Spirits. Good job."

"Aww, thanks Krory-kins!"

"Th-thank you, Coach!" Chaoji stuttered out. He was new to the team this year and was thrilled to know Coach Krory was happy with him.

"Noise, I've said it once and I'll say it again – you're one of the most impressive goalies I've seen in this division. Keep it up and you're gonna lead us to the championship. "

Marie just nodded in thanks at the praise. Then, Coach Krory turned to fix Allen and Daisya –who wre sitting side by side – with a proud look.

"Walker, overall, you did a great job out there today. I've said it once and I'll say it again – I can't believe you're only fifteen. Still, you've got a great slap shot and incredible skill on the ice that I haven't seen in ages. Oh, and that last goal was a nice bit of icing on the cake. Thanks for that."

Allen just smiled sheepishly.

"And Barry, you're a strong center and a skilled player. You did good out there tonight and you helped set up goals more times than I can count. However – "

Krory strolled over and loomed Daisya with his eyes suddenly becoming mirthless and Krory's smiling mouth was mouth drawn in a frown.

"—if I see you get into one more pointless fight, I'll personally kick your ass from here to Canada, and back again. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, Krory-kins—" Daisya muttered, chuckling uncaringly. In a second, Krory had him by the scruff of his collar, pinning the player to the dressing room wall.

"You will address me as Coach Krory," he hissed warningly, "and you will not get into another pointless fight."

"Y-Yes, Coach Krory." Daisya swallowed hard and tried to look honest. Krory dropped him, and as though nothing had changed, Krory was back to smiling.

"Okay, hit the showers guys!"

There were murmurs around the dressing room as the men began to remove their equipment and grabbed towels. Chaoji stared with stunned eyes at Krory's back as he left the dressing room.

"Umm, Lavi? Has Coach always been that uhh -- "

"Bipolar? Yup!" Lavi answered cheerfully. "All-in-all, Krory-kins is an honest to God nice person who would never hurt a fly. But when he played professionally, his nickname was the "Black Vamp." If you give him attitude or put a hockey stick in his hand, then you better pray to God he shows you mercy and doesn't bite your head off."

"… oh."

"Yeah. But no worries! We won, we played well, and he's happy, so he won't be killing anyone tonight."

"…oh."

Lavi just grinned, tossing off his equipment and unfastening his pants.

"Hey Yuu-kun!"

"Don't call me by my first name, you usagi."

"I need some of your shampoo!"

"Use your own damn shampoo!" Kanda snapped irritably as he unfastened his hair, shaking out the dark, sweat soaked strands. He removed his own pants and grabbed a towel. Lavi bounced over to his best friend, ignoring the fact that he was nearly naked, and pouted.

"But Yuu-uu! I forgot my shampoo at home, and besides, I want my hair to be pretty like yours!"

"My hair is not pretty, goddamnit!" Kanda snapped.

"Hahaha, actually it is, Bakanda. Just like a girl's." Allen grinned evilly at the dark haired man.

"Shut up, Moyashi!"

"My name is Allen! We've been on this team for two years and you still can't get that right? Are you retarded?"

"Hell no. I just don't believe that moyashis like you actually have names. Moyashi."

Lavi just laughed, hurriedly snatching Yuu's shampoo as Kanda and Allen began arguing loudly behind him.

"Shut your big mouth, Bakanda! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Hn. My mother's dead moyashi, thanks for asking. And you're one to talk about me with a big mouth, with the way you fucking stuff your face!"

"That's cause you do have a big mouth, Bakanda. But hey, I guess you have to have a big mouth to make up for _smaller things_! And shut up about what I eat, I'm trying to gain muscle!"

"Exactly, because you're nothing more than a weak, skinny little moyashi! And you want to see a small fucking dick, than take a look in your own pants! My cock is huge!"

Allen snorted. "Yeah right! You see? There you again making up for your small thing with your big mouth!"

Kanda eyes darkened dangerously, and he suddenly ripped his towel off and tossed it away. Allen froze in shock, them turned beet red and promptly looked to the wall.

_Don't look down… don't look down… don't look… don't look…don't look… _Allen chorused mentally.

"Anytime you're fucking ready to grow up, moyashi, I dare you to fucking put that big mouth of your to good use and try sucking my big– "

"Whoa, Yuu-chan! Language!" Lavi called out. "Be nice to our little Allen!" The redhead, poked his sud-covered head into view from around the corner of the room's shower stalls, as if to ensure he was heard. Kanda didn't move, his gaze still firmly trained on the blushing moyashi.

"Hmph. Baka…" Kanda muttered after a long moment and stalked off to shower.

Huffing, Allen stripped himself of his own clothing and walked into the showers, purposefully choosing the one farthest from Kanda. He leant back into the hot water, soaking his hair and then shaking his head as water and soap fell into his eyes.

He really was stupid to have fallen for someone like Kanda.

* * *

As the team stepped out of the locker room -= hair damp and hockey bags slung over their shoulders -- Lavi, Kanda, and Allen were all stopped as Coach Krory whistled them over.

As all three approached, they saw that there was a pretty, dark-haired girl standing around the corner from Krory. She smiled excitedly as they boys approached.

"STRIKE!" Lavi hollered, eyeing her long legs beneath her black skirt. Kanda promptly threw his elbow into the redhead's stomach for the remark.

"Don't even try," Kanda said. Allen raised an eyebrow at the remark, silently asking what on earth would discourage Lavi from flirting with her. Lenalee giggled behind her hand before stepping forwards to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee. My older brother is your General Manager–" she began. Lavi quickly shut his jaw and turned a bit pale.

"AHH! You're Komui's sister, Lenalee?" Lavi said in fear.

"The 'precious' Lenalee he never stops talking about?" Allen stuttered out. "The one he… he…"

"He threatens that, if you touch me, he'll torture you in so many ways that you'll wish he had killed you? That Lenalee? Yup, that would be me," she said, shooting them an apologetic look. "Sorry about him. I love him to death, but he's way too overprotective."

"Che, why are you here?" Kanda said. Lenalee pulled out her red leather journal and clicked out her pen.

"I'm the head reporter for the Order's newspaper and I'm looking for some personal interviews with our school's best athletes."

"The Order?" Coach Krory began, confusion creasing his brow.

"Magdalene Order High School" the four teens chorused.

"I didn't know you went to our school," Allen began, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm a grade higher than you, Allen, but a grade lower than Lavi and Yuu, plus I have journalism club when you guys have hockey practice, so it's no wonder you didn't know we attend the same school."

Allen blinked owlishly as her words registered. "How do you know I'm a grade lower than you?"

Lenalee just smiled mysteriously before saying, "I'm a journalist. I make it my business to know everything."

Allen swallowed nervously as Lenalee's green eyes darkened dangerously.

"Ev-Everything? A-As in?..." he asked, fearing the answer.

Lenalee just grinned and every man in the vicinity took a step back in worry.

"Well, I know that your name is Allen Walker. You're 15 years old, a right wing forward, and jersey #05. You're 5'5, weigh in at 58 kg, and were born in England. You're nickname on the team is 'Crowned Clown' and your academic average is currently 78%."

There was a moment of silence as Allen tried to fix his unhinged jaw and Lavi had to stop himself from drooling over Lenalee's legs again.

"Che, you know all that about the Moyashi and you still want to do an interview with him?" Kanda said, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Allen, you Bakanda!"

"I can list off the same about you, Yuu Kanda, or you, Lavi Bookman," she said with a cheeky grin, "but first, I'm going to interview Allen. Is that okay with you, Krory?"

Krory nodded his approval, and Lenalee beamed at him.

… right before she grabbed Allen's hand and ran.

Ten seconds later, Allen found himself sitting in an old dressing room as Lenalee locked the door and turned to give him a sickly sweet smile. Allen suddenly became uncomfortably aware that he'd been told multiple times the white button up shirt and dark suit he wore after his games made him look sexy.

Allen's first thought was _'Shit, she's a fast runner.'_

His second thought was _'Oh God, she's going to rape me.'_

Then, Lenalee was sitting beside him with her long eyelashes, smiling sweetly, and her notebook and pen in her hand.

"So," she began, "is it true that you're gay? And if so, is it also true that you're currently in a relationship with your senior teammate, and the Exorcists' lead scorer, Yuu Kanda?"

Allen starred at her, his brain processing her word as though they were being heard through glue. He blinked once…twice… and then he turned redder than Lavi's hair.

His third thought was_, 'This would've been so much easier if she had just tried to rape me…'_

"Wh-Wh-What!?" he shrieked, horrified to hear his voice was high and unmanly. No-one knew that he was gay --- no one but his Lavi. And the only reason Lavi knew was because he had helped Allen through the realization he was gay as a fellow homosexual.

Lenalee didn't seem phased at all by Allen's stunned expression as she craned forwards a little more and repeated her question.

"Are you gay? With Yuu Kanda?" she repeated. "Yuu Kanda – 18 years old, a left wing forward, jersey #08. Standing 5'10, weighs 61 kg, born in Japan. He has a low academic average compared to you– a 63% -- but that's beside the point. For years, there have been rumors that he's gay, but it's never been proven. I know for a fact, however, that both you and Lavi Bookman are gay, so I wanna find out which one of you he's dating. So, is it you?"

"I… he… umm… wait, what!? That makes no sense at all!" Allen stumbled over his words and hurriedly tried to force down the dark blush in his cheeks. "You can't know he's gay just by interviewing Lavi and I! And b-besides, how do… how did you find out that I'm… well, gay?"

"Your uncle told me."

Allen choked on his own spit and went from being red with embarrassment to red with anger.

Cross was going to die.

"He said WHAT!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," Lenalee quickly said, seeing Allen's expression grow threatening. "I-I didn't mean to be do anything offensive, but I just –"

"YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM GAY!" Allen yelled, sending Lenalee into a stunned silence, her hand frozen over her notebook. "BUT IT'S NONE OF MY DRUNKEN UNCLES GODDAMN BUSINESS TO BE TELLING PEOLE THAT! ARGH! THAT FAT, STUPID, BROKE --"

"Ummm, Allen? Does your team… know your gay?..."

"NO! THAT'S NONE OF THEIR BUISNESS EITHER!"

"O-oh. I understand, but uhh, it's just that your yelling _really loudly_, and umm… this room isn't soundproof…"

Allen froze, horror turning his features pale.

"I'm really sorry," Lenalee said, feeling horrible for dragging Allen into this interview. "I just don't want you to accidentally reveal to the entire rink that you're gay, especially if you –"

"MY PRECIOUS LENALEEEEEEEE !" The door to the dressing room was kicked open as Komui Lee came barreling in to wrap his arms around his beloved little sister, cuddling her to his chest.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee cried in frustration, rolling her eyes and tugging her brother's arms off of her. "I'm in the middle of an interview! Get out please."

"But my lovely Lenalee!" Komui shrieked, "You're alone with a man in a dressing room! A testosterone-over-run jock at that! And THE DOOR WAS LOCKED! What if something had happened to you? What if this horrible, hideous, perverted man had tried something while you were alone and defenseless in here?"

There was a momentarily silence, before a dark and ominous aura filled the air, making it hard for Allen to breathe. Komui turned his eyes onto the young Exorcist and glared.

"You didn't try anything with my darling Lenalee, _did you_?" Komui hissed, his face darkened with the promise of pain and torture if Lenalee had been touched in any way.

Then, Komui realized who the frozen, slack-jawed Exorcist was that was sitting beside his sister was, and his posture noticeably relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you Allen!" Komui said, chuckling slightly. He wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, Lenalee, you scared me for a moment! I thought you were in here with an actual man –"

Allen felt his masculinity crumble at Komui's words.

He would have responded to his General Manager and protested, but words once again failed him as another figure entered the now unlocked room like a sleek shadow.

Sickness and admiration fluttered like butterflies in Allen's stomach.

"Kanda?..." Allen said as the Japanese teen stalked into the room, his dark suit clinging to his broad shoulders and chest. Had Kanda heard what he'd said?! He had been yelling but… but.. Yuu couldn't know! He couldn't!

"Hmph. Moyashi," Kanda said, sparing him only a moment's glance before he walked purposefully in the room, grabbed Komui, and all but dragged him out by his ear while he cried for Lenalee.

"Komui," Kanda began in a low grumble, "Coach Krory wants to see you down the hall. He said something about your stupid zamboni machine –Koumrin, or whatever that piece of shit is called. Apparently someone broke it –"

"NOOO! NOT THE KOUMRIN IV!" Komui took off running and Allen was, to say the least, impressed at how fast the Lee family seemed to be able to run. He wondered if they'd ever thought of joining the Olympic team.

Then, to Allen's great surprise, Kanda suddenly walked back into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving all three teens in the room together.

Lenalee's eyes widened for an instant, before she bit the end of her pen and grinned like a cat who'd eaten a delicious canary.

"Hmm, what's this?" she said, feigning surprise. "The infamously stoic Yuu Kanda is defending and protecting one of his teammates? Yuu, I'm impressed."

"No, you're fucking ecstatic. I can tell," Kanda corrected, sending the girl a cold, uncaring sneer. She just continued grinning, letting out small giggle as Allen starred at them both in clear confusion.

"Uhh, why is she ecstatic?" Allen braved to ask.

Kanda's eyes seemed to darken and Allen momentarily wondered if he was about to die. Then Yuu's hands were on his shoulders, forcing him back into the wall as Yuu sat beside him and loomed over the younger Exorcist.

"Because she was right about me being gay, and she guessed right about which Exorcist I want," Kanda murmured, then Allen's mouth was claimed by a pair of aggressive lips and teeth.

Shocked, Allen froze for one whole moment, positive had to be dreaming the most wonderful thing imaginable. Then, Yuu's tongue flicked over his lips, as if savoring how swollen he had made them, and Allen threw his hands in Kanda's silky hair and was kissing his lips in a blind attempt to have his lips on those of the sexy, older Exorcist as much as possible.

Allen didn't have to pull away to know that Yuu was smirking against his lips.

Kanda leaned in closer, flicking his tongue at Allen's rosy lips in an erotic gesture that made Allen feel incredibly hot. A moan came from Allen's throat and he had to resist the urge to crawl onto Kanda's lap and wiggle around so the older man would give him more of that euphoric attention.

"I knew it," Lenalee shrieked from somewhere behind Allen. "This is so going into next week's paper! Can you say 'Front Page News'?" She made a sound of excitement and Allen froze in horror, quickly turning away from Kanda to stare in dread at the emerald-haired journalist.

"You can't… please…" Allen said, his voice weak.

"Give me one reason why not," Lenalee said in clear disbelief.

Kanda just ignored her, pulling Allen into his arms possessively and biting his earlobe. Allen struggled to escape his teammates hold, but the other man was far stronger.

"Che. Who would believe you if you said I was gay?" Kanda muttered suddenly, pausing from his ministrations. "And besides, if you write a word about Allen or I in the paper, then Komui is going to find out about that time you gave Reever a lap dance. I still have the pictures."

Shock and silence spread over the room.

Kanda sacrificed a moment from molesting his moyashi to look at Lenalee. His dark eyes were glinting and a devilish smirk was plastered to his lips.

Lenalee turned redder than Allen had even seen someone turn, before she shot to her feet like an exploding bottle rocket.

"Oh my God, look at the time! I have to get going! I just suddenly remembered how much I've always wanted to do an article on the baseball team! I'm going to go write an article on that, so take care Kanda, and it was great to finally meet you Allen! Let's have lunch together on Monday! And by the way, you and Kanda make a really really sexy couple. Okay, BYE!"

Lenalee was out of the room and out of hearing range within seconds. Allen just gawked after her. Kanda continued to nip at his moyashi's earlobe and lick his neck.

"So, moyashi, care to test out your theory on my big mouth?"

Allen just turned bright red and whimpered as a tongue flickered over his swollen lips again.

God, he loved hockey.

* * *

The ending was a bit of a cop-out, but I didn't quite know how I could end this one. _–sigh—_ Oh well…

Here's the description for Prompt #5, and I can't believe YULLEN WEEK IS ALMOST OVER!!!

–_sobs into her Yullen tissue—_

On the good hand though, Yuu's birthday is in two days! Awww! I hope his moyashi gets him something nice. (^_^)

_Theme #5:__ Doll_

_Summary:__ Another dead person's wake? Great. Another doll dressed up in some tuxedo he's never worn before and wearing lipstick and eyeliner. Hahaha….oh, that's your dad, Yuu?....oh._

_Rating:__ T_

Oh, and FYI, I'll probably be late posting Prompts 5 and 6 because tomorrow is packed for me with things to do. XD. Ugh. Which also means, I can't read anyone else's wonderful Yullen stories until thats done. NOOOOOOO~!!!

,,O_O,,


	5. Doll

I. Am. So. Late!!! You don't even need to point it out because, trust me, I already know this is over a month late. But I was trying to make it better! Honestly! Still, these two one-shots are a mess!!! A MESS, I say!!! And these two prompts are un-betaed so if you see spelling mistakes, forgive me.

And OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I feel so horrible for what I did to poor, wonderful, loving Tiedoll in this one-shot!

:(

_~ Love from, CK ._

* * *

Theme #5:** Doll**

Summary: **AU fic.** **Another dead guy's wake? Great. Another doll dressed up in some tuxedo he's never worn before and wearing lipstick and eyeliner. Hahaha….oh, that's your dad, Yuu?....oh. **

Rating: **T **(for language, Allen being a jerk, and character death.)

* * *

"I'm home," was the first thing 15-year-old Allen Walker said as he walked into his house. As he dropped his school bag on the floor, he took in the fact that the entryway smelt of cigarette smoke and the remnants of whatever rich drink Cross had been drinking last – most likely wine.

Allen kicked off his sneakers and then paused, waiting for a 'you're late, brat' or an 'oi, idiot, get in here and pour me another drink.' Still, there was nothing but silence.

Noting the lack of insults or sound in the house, Allen groaned in frustration and huffed loudly before looking to the umbrella stand.

Just like he expected, there was a folded white note waiting for him on top of the stand, which meant only one thing :

Cross was at another wake.

"Great, just great," Allen muttered, shrugging off his tan jacket and all but ripping off his white button up school shirt. Bare-chested, Allen snatched up the note and opened the coat closet. He opened the note and began reading, already reaching for the black shirt and black jacket he knew were sitting three hangers over from the wall. At least this time he didn't have to change his pants since they were already black.

_Brat,_

_My good friend, Froi Tiedoll, died two nights ago. I'm at the wake and I expect you to be there. The address of the place is written below and Tiedoll's son (Yuu) should meet you at the door. Since it's already started, I want you there ASAP._

_~ Cross_

Without sparing a glance away from the note, Allen began buttoning up the dark dress shirt with one hand and threw the note when he finished, letting it litter to the floor.

Having an adopted father who was mortician sucked.

But having an adopted father who was the only mortician in a small, English town sucked even more. 

Allen just rolled his eyes, sighing irritably again as he pulled a pair of black boots out of the closet. He put the too-big-shoes on and trudged out the door, grabbing $40 from the secret stash in the umbrella stand before he left.

"This blows," was the last thing 15-year-old Allen Walker said before he left his house and hailed a cab.

* * *

_Knock knock knock!_

There was a momentarily rhythm of footsteps behind the door before a tall, 20-something guy opened the door. Seeing Allen, he did a double take. Allen didn't have to ask to know that the guy was starring at his snow-white hair.

"I bleached it last winter to piss Cross off," Allen said, fondly remembering how Cross had actually spat out his wine when he saw that Allen's auburn hair had been bleached white. "I'm guessing you're Yuu?"

"Umm, no, I'm Dasiya. Uhh…wait, did you say Cross? As in the mortician?"

"Yeah," Allen sighed out, cracking his neck, rolling back his shoulders, and then pasting a smile on his face. He offered his hand to Daisya. "Hi, I'm Allen Walker! I'm Cross' adopted son. It's nice to meet you. Oh and," Allen pouted, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

The fake smile was back, and Allen pushed his way into the house.

"Hmm, nice place you got here," Allen said, eyeing the large, expensively artistic house. "So, Daisya, are you another of the dead guy's kids?"

Daisya just stuttered for words behind him, stunned at Allen's audacious behaviour.

"Oh my God! Sweet!" Allen cried out, suddenly spotting the long white table that was piled high with food. "Man, these places always have the best grub."

Forgetting Daisya completely, Allen picked up a paper plate on one end of the table and began to move along, piling his plate with shrimp and cheese and crackers and salami and tiny tuna sandwiches, alongside a dozen other appetizers.

Once his plate was piled higher than a tower, Allen stuffed a few pieces in his mouth and decided to make his way over to the casket.

A woman with brown hair and smudged mascara – most likely from crying – stared at Allen from the other end of the table. Allen forced another fake smile on his face. He offered his hand to the woman, who jumped at the gesture.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker. I'm Cross' adopted son. It's nice to meet you. Oh and," Allen swallowed the food before he pouted and widened his eyes in fake sadness, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

The woman just stared again, her eyes filling with tears. Allen, still with his hand outstretched, shrugged at her weird behaviour and headed for the casket.

The lid was open and the casket was laying on an elevated platform at the northern end of the room, where the people-infested living room met the kitchen. Allen eyed the location and shook his head at the stupidity of it.

He strolled over and took a look inside. He was only slightly disappointed to see that the guy had no visible injuries. The man, Froi Tiedoll, was an older man with sabled-grey hair and a thick mustache. He actually looked like he was sleeping, which was something Allen had rarely seen.

Most of the dead guys looked…well, dead. All yellowish-white with weirdly pursed lips and their eyes sewn closed.

Speaking of eyes --

Allen had to resist the urge to chuckle at the man's apparent blue mascara. He knew that was actually where Cross had used blue thread to sew the poor guys eyes shut.

Still, it wasn't nearly as funny as it usually was.

Maybe it was because this guy – surprisingly—wasn't in a tuxedo or a nice suit. He was wearing some sort of Japanese? Chinese? outfit that seemed like it was made of expensive silks. It was pretty in a way, almost.

Bored, Allen decided to see if he could sit down and do what he usually did at the droll things Cross dragged him along to – sit in a corner and eat some good food, occasionally telling people who he was and that he was 'sorry for their loss'.

Spotting a couch that was empty save for one teen with dark hair, Allen made his way over with his plate. He flopped down on the couch and dug into the food again with gusto.

The other teen, whom Allen could barely make out from his peripherals, appeared to be looking in Allen's direction. Allen offered a hand to the stranger and repeated his short speech.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker. I'm Cross' adopted son. It's nice to meet you. Oh and I'm very sorry for your loss."

"…."

There was silence and a furious glare in response, but nothing else. Allen heard the white noise of people talking behind him but there was no sound from the Japanese teen sitting beside him.

"Well, what's your name?" Allen offered.

Silence was his only response.

Allen shoved three tuna sandwiches in his mouth and chewed slowly, swallowing them a moment later. "Good food here, hmm?"

The Japanese teens expression had yet to move from its serious glare. Someone sure as hell needed to cheer him up.

Oh! Actually that gave Allen an idea.

"Hey," Allen said, shoving more food into his mouth. "Did you see that dead guy's make-up? It was hilarious, wasn't it? God, Cross can be funny sometimes. Hehe…"

The glare darkened the teens midnight-blue eyes to a threatening black. Allen was taken aback and would have immediately moved away if he hadn't been frozen with fear.

"That's my father," the teen said.

For the first time, Allen was left speechless.

This had to be Yuu. Tiedoll's son.

Oh fuck --

"So you," the teen hissed, suddenly shoving Allen to the far side of the couch that dug painfully into his ribs, "better shut your _motherfucking_ mouth, you _fucking_ moyashi, or I will _fucking_ take Mugen and _fucking_ shove it down your _fucking_ throat."

The threat was spoken in a low tone so that it was barely audible.

But it rang true with honesty – an honesty coated in blood and pain.

This man really was going to kill Allen.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Allen nodded once in a jerky movement of his head then all but jumped off the couch and ran to the staircase at the other end of the room.

Then, after looking over his shoulder to make sure the teen wasn't going to come after him – in fact, he was looking the other way now – Allen plopped himself down on the stairs.

Then, all of the tension and irritation that had been bottling up inside of him since he'd arrived, exploded.

He hated that Cross was a mortician.

Hated how he always got dragged along to these stupid things.

Hated how he had no friends and no fucking social life because of it.

Hated how he had to wear these stupid back outfits over and over again.

"Hate these stupid shoes that are too fucking big too" Allen cursed, staring at the black boots he and tripped in so many times that they drove him insane. He chucked them at the wall, satisfied to hear them collide with a loud 'thud!'.

Allen glared at the boots, feeling as if they were the reason everything in his life was so screwed up. He hated them. He hated those stupid boots.

HE HATED THEM!

Then, a memory struck him. Those boots belonged to…to…

As if through a dream, Allen found his hands reaching slowly for the right boot, strewn on the floor, and he cradled it to his chest like a child.

It was still warm from where his foot had been in it.

Then the guilt and the regret and the longing swept into his blood.

He felt like he was drowning in sorrow.

The last time he had ever felt this sad, let alone at a wake, had been … had been…

Allen found himself walking back to the couch where Yuu was scowling at the guests and sitting all by himself. He sat gently on the seat beside the Japanese teen, ignoring the way the elder's eyes darkened to a hate-filled black again.

"These were my father's boots," Allen whispered.

He saw Yuu pause. Whether it was in surprise or in preparation to kill him, he didn't know.

"Not Cross, I mean my real dad… Mana… that was his name. I loved him so much. He died when I was 8, maybe."

Allen traced the buckle on the boot fondly, memories rolling in.

"I loved these boots of his. I used to pull them off for him when he got home from work everyday. When he died, these were the only things I had left of him."

Hot tears built up behind Allen's eyes as the murmur of voices behind him seemed to dull into a quiet, nostalgic silence.

"So?" Yuu said, his voice gentler than before.

"So…" Allen began, swallowing back his tears as he tried to look Yuu in the eye. " I just wanted to say that… I uhh…"

Yuu stared at him, eyes a midnight blue so intense Allen felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I know what it's like to lose a father you love," Allen said. "And I _really am_ sorry for your loss…I mean it for once…"

His voice had broken at the end, and Allen turned away as tears rolled down his cheeks, hoping in vain to hide them.

God, he loved Mana so much. SO MUCH.

Then, a strong and warm arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Che, idiot. Shouldn't I be the one crying?" Allen nodded, feeling small and embarrassed.

"Do you miss your dad?" Allen murmured.

"Che, no!" Yuu said a little too loudly. "He was a pain in the ass and was always painting his stupid pictures, and treating me like a baby, so I…I …" Yuu seemed to struggle for words before his tone went quiet. "…so, yeah. I miss him…"

Allen hesitated momentarily before he wrapped an arm around the older teen, finally feeling secure enough to look at him without crying any more. He was astonished, when he looked up, to see that Yuu was looking at him too.

And God, Yuu was stunning. So handsome it was beyond words.

Handsome except for the pain in his blue eyes.

…God, was it wrong for him to think that at a wake?

"But don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you," the Japanese said quickly, scowling at Allen before turning away.

Allen just nodded in understanding.

The two sat in silence for a long time. It felt like hours, but Allen couldn't have been sure how long they sat there. After a while, Allen suddenly realized people were saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' as they approached Yuu on the couch. They seemed to be aware that Yuu did not want anyone near him, so they respectfully kept their distance.

And, Allen was stunned to realize, once he started paying attention to the lines of people talking to an unresponsive Yuu, that having person after person saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' was so incredibly --

Annoying.

Allen silently apologized to every soul and every person he had ever said that horrible phrase to.

"Say…umm, do you wanna get out of here?" Allen asked after a tall Asian man had said his apologies.

Yuu's eyes went wide.

"I mean, not to be rude," Allen continued, "but I know that being in a room full of people saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' isn't the way to get over your father dying. Besides, your father wouldn't want you to be around all this sadness, if he was anything like my father -- and if you love him as much as it seems."

"…hn. What the hell do you think is the best thing, moyashi?"

"Getting thirteen cheeseburgers at McDonalds and watching all the kids run around in the PlayStation. They're so happy, it makes you forget about ever feeling sad – "

An amused smirk bloomed on Yuu's lips.

"Did you just ask me out, moyashi? At my father's funeral?"

Allen paled in horror and mortification.

"N-n-no! I j-j-just wanted to try and make you feel –"

"Good. So, wanna go out somewhere, mo-ya-shi?"

Allen just stared at him, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Huh? Uhh…Yes, please."

"Good." There was a large, rough hand in his own as Allen was pulled to his feet. "Then let's go somewhere together."

Then Yuu lead him out the door and into the warm, forgiving sunlight.

* * *

I'm sorry, Tiedoll!

_--hugs—_

But I had to do it! Your little Yuu-chan needs a lover and this way the only way it could happen. You had to die, and Allen had to make fun of you.

…I still love you, Papa Tiedoll. Sorry.

_--hugs Tiedoll again—_

YULLEN LOVE WILL PREVAIL!!!

_Prompt #6:__**Night Out**_

_Summary:__**Pre-Ark One-shot. Allen asks Yuu to celebrate his birthday with him outside the Order. Little does he know that Yuu has something special planned…**_

_Rating:__** T **__(I'm not going to tell you why. It would ruin the one-shot) =3_


	6. Night Out

Dear me, what is it with me and the last two prompts being horribly sad? (Well, THEY END HAPPILY, but they start out sad. But I **really really really** like this one so I wanted it to be **really really really** good.)

_--flails as words fail her--_

And again, I'm sorry I missed your birthday Yuu-pon !!! =(

By an entire month and a day but whose counting!? _–shifty eyes-- )_I was trying to make these last two prompts better and longer, and after a while I was like "well, this is as best as I can do"… and then I started freaking on whether my spelling and grammar were okay…

This was inspirited by the baby book mentioned in this fic. :)

Honest to goodness, I found it by accident and started reading it and went _"Holy Cheese and Rice! The names Allen, Lavi, Yuu, and Mana are all in here!"_ I didn't even look at the other ones I was so happy. However, it is a very old book so please don't message me saying _YOU GOT THE DEFINITIONS WRONG! UHH!._ I wrote exactly what the all-knowing and all-poweful book told me to write. Word for word.

_--promptly gets dragged away to an insane asylum—_

In any case, the book started it all and this was the result! Enjoy!

_--- Love from, CK_

* * *

_Prompt #6:__**Night Out**_

_Summary:__**Pre-Ark One-shot. Allen asks Yuu to celebrate his birthday with him outside the Order. Little does he know that Yuu has something special planned…**_

_Rating: __** T**__ (I'm not going to tell you why. It would ruin the one-shot) =3_

* * *

The air was crisp and cold as thin snowflakes danced their way down to the dimly lit streets of London. The night was painted a deep midnight blue, stars twinkling alongside the snowflakes until it was almost impossible to tell which was which.

The only warmth came from the orange streetlamps lining the sidewalks and the few stores that were still open this late, the yellow glow from their windows spilling onto the streets like patches of sunlight from another world.

"Oh, Yuu! Let's go in here!" Allen said, tugging on his lover's sleeve with his gloved hands. The Japanese teen just grunted, allowing his moyashi to tug him towards a squat stone bookstore with a large window.

Normally, Yuu would've complained –it was fucking freezing and he did not want to be out here for any longer than necessary – but it was the moyashi's birthday and his only night off (as deemed by the fuckers at the Order.)

Yuu had been around the Order long enough to know that exorcists were only ever given one "day off" – their birthday. And even that could be taken from them if a piece of Innocence came up and the Order need said exorcist to work.

Yuu had never given a shit about that, considering no-one in the Order knew of his birthday and he preferred to be slaying akuma anyhow.

But Allen, as naïve and innocent as he was despite the battles he'd fought, had been with the Order for less than a year. The silver-eyed exorcist had smiled in amazement when Komui had told him he was allowed to take his birthday off and was free from all exorcist duties.

Yuu, needless to say, had been stunned when Allen asked, "Can I take someone with me?". After that, he'd asked Yuu in front of the entire cafeteria to join him in central London town to celebrate his 16th birthday. Yuu had merely said 'che' which Allen took as a 'yes.'

And it must've been the moyaashi's fucking charm (or the fact that Komui was glad Allen had asked him instead Lenalee) but the crazed Chief had called both Allen and Yuu into his office at 11:00 PM.

It had still been December 24th.

"You two are free to go into town now," he said. Allen hadn't protested as dragged his lover, wearing a coat, gloves, and his exorcist pants, into the cold and down to central London with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh! Baby name books…"

Yuu was brought into the present by Allen's cheery voice, suddenly noticing the maternal images on the books surrounding him. Yuu grimaced at the sight.

"Why the fuck are you looking at baby names, moyashi?"

Allen just shrugged, taking a large book off the shelves and flipping through it.

"I dunno. I just wanted to see what it says about my name. You know, because these books usually have stuff like what your name means, what it originates from, what characteristics you're supposed to have –"

"Bullshit. They aren't accurate anyway. I thought you knew _that_, baka moyashi"

"They are too accurate!" Allen protested, flipping more desperately through the pages.

"Shouldn't we be thinking more about where the fuck we're going to be staying tonight?" Yuu growled out, trying to keep his voice calm. "Seeing as how Komui threw us out here in the cold and you – "

"Lavi!" Allen cried in triumph, sending a smile towards his dark-haired lover. Yuu just frowned in confusion. Allen shoved the baby book under his lover's nose.

"_Lavi_," Allen repeated, "_A Hebrew name meaning 'lion.' People with this name are said to :_

_** Travel often_

_** Be critical of self and others_

_** Be physical and passionate_

"I don't want to hear this shit about Lavi," Yuu said irritably, effectively cutting off his moyashi from saying anything more.

Allen pouted at his lover's tone.

"You don't think that's interesting? It's so perfect! I mean, Lavi's travelled with Bookman all over the world, and he is kind-of, hug-ey so the '_physical and passionate'_ is true –"

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Let's see…Ali…Allister…ha! _Allen : A Gaelic name that means 'handsome' or 'cheerful'_." Allen beamed at the pages as he finished the description. "Huh, that's pretty cool. So I'm handsome and cheerful'"

"Che, you look like a girl and you're so fucking happy that its annoying" Yuu scoffed out.

Allen stuck his tongue out at his lover before flipping through the rest of the pages. "_Those who have the name Allen are said to :_

_** Be resolute and purposeful_

_** Have financial ups… and…downs…"_

"Moyashi?" Yuu said in mild concern as he heard his lover's voice waver.

"'_Financial ups and downs'_…Master's debts…" Allen groaned, his pale face taking on a slightly green tint. "Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"Che, just keep reading, baka."

"Huh? Oh. Right… _They are also said to :_

_** Recuperate quickly_

_** Be physical and passionate_

_** Be creative and opinionated."_

Yuu nodded, only half-listening to the nonsense his pale-haired lover was saying. His dark eyes looked out the window to check the time on Big Ben, which could been seen looming over the tall buildings and rooftops of downtown England like a second, pale moon. The hands read 11:50 PM.

"Hmm," Allen hummed to himself, "_Yuu: a Japanese name that means 'courage.'_"

Yuu's head snapped around to glare at his lover, not wanting to hear the crap associated with what his dead parents had named him. Allen merely blinked up at the Japanese man him before a smile bloomed on the British teen's face.

"That fits you perfectly," Allen said, silencing any insults Yuu had been about to throw at his moyashi. "Brave and courageous and a real hero."

Yuu momentarily floundered for words at the adoration he could hear in lover's tone. He settled with a simple 'che' before turning away so Allen wouldn't see the heat rising to his cheeks. Allen saw it either way, but decided not to embarrass Yuu any further.

"_Those who have the name 'Yuu' are said to :_

_** Have a strong quest for truth and knowledge_

_** Be attractive and charming_

Allen snorted momentarily, laughing into his hand.

"Haha, you? Charming? Yeah right."

"I told you, they're not accurate." Yuu said.

"_They are also said to:_

_** Have a strong desire to succeed_

_** Be blessed in some ways_

_** Be a bit forceful at times_

_** Be natural healers and councilors_

"Hmm, 'blessed in some ways.' I suppose that explains your crappy attitude, Bakanda. And 'a bit forceful'!? You're more than a bit!"

"Shut up, moyashi."

Yuu took to peering out the window again as silence filled the small bookshop apart from the irregular flip of pages around the room. Allen would occasionally make a small hum or chuckle in his throat -- no doubt looking up Lenalee or Jerry's name -- and Yuu let the sound fill his ears as his eyes remained fixated on the snow outside.

Snow was falling in thicker flakes now, as if they were all trying to outdo one another for whom could be the fluffiest. The white flakes stuck to everything they touched, building themselves into an elegant frosting on every rooftop and streetlamp.

Yuu would never –_never_—admit it, but the snow was fascinating to him.

It was so cold and so… gentle, in the way it fell. It had never snowed like this back where he had grown up. It was always either a season of ice and numbness, or seasons of hot and humid autumns, springs, and summers.

Snow was something foreign to him. Foreign but beautiful and mesmerizing.

Kind of like Allen.

"Oi, moyashi –"

"It's Allen," the other said instinctively.

"What do you wanna name your kids?"

Allen froze with the book clutched between gloved fingers. He gawked like a fish out of water before a cherry red blossomed on his cheeks and he stuttered out a dumb, "H-h-huh?"

"Your. Kids," Yuu repeated, refusing to turn around to look at the younger, "what would you name them?"

"…uhh…"

"Do even fucking want kids?!"

"…yes…" Allen confessed meekly. He sounded scared, for whatever reason Yuu couldn't understand. "It's just, I mean I'd never… no-one's ever asked if, well …"

"Spit it out, moyashi!" Yuu demanded. He already felt stupid for letting the question slip through his lips. He didn't need the moyashi drawing out the question and making him feel even more like an idiot.

"Be-Before the w-war started," Allen said, stuttering as he recovered from his lover snapping at him, "before I met Cross and realized I was an exorcist, I had always wanted…well, not wanted… I had just _assumed_ I would have a child. A son."

The words were quiet and gentle, as if recalling some fond memory or talking to a friend.

"And?" Yuu growled out as silence separated the two again.

"And I would…" Allen's tone seemed to become almost dream-like. "I'd name him Mana. After my Mana… my father…"

Yuu swallowed hard, hearing the raw emotion in his lover's voice. He tried to gentle his voice before he spoke again.

"What if it had been a girl?" Yuu asked.

Allen smiled to himself, as if recalling some secret joke from long ago.

"Mana is actually a girl's name. So, she – or he—would have been 'Mana' either way. And I was going to introduce them to my Mana once they were born. Hmm, its still funny to think of my Mana, dressed as a clown, as actually being a grandfather of all things. But I suppose it doesn't mater now. I'll never see him as a grandfather and I never will have kids. Those days…are…gone…"

Pain swept into Allen eyes like a flood, dulling and breaking his bright eyes until they looked like storm clouds filled with rain. It was as though the pain was like water crushing through his heart, which was made of the thinnest layer of glass, breaking and shattering every piece of it -- carrying the broken shards through his bloodstream until he was being cut from the inside out.

Yuu had his arms around his lover before the tears had even started to fall.

Allen seemed surprised when tears started pouring out of his grey-eyes, as if he had stopped feeling at one point and was now suddenly faced with what it felt like to have emotions again.

"B-B-but I mean h-hey, " Allen let himself smile a bit, "I never th-th-thought I'd realize I was g-g-gay, or fall in love with a Bakanda either, s-so….it's o-o-okay…"

"Bullshit, it is _not_ okay" Yuu said, and Allen gave a hysterical chuckle into his shirt.

Unsure of how to comfort his lover, Yuu wracked his mind for any sign of comfort he could think of. The only one that came to mind was one Tiedoll had done for him once, when he'd been sick in bed and too weak to protest – Tiedoll had rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Yuu started to do the same hesitantly, unsure if he was doing it right. Allen was still crying silently into his shirt and his actions didn't seem to be helping at all.

After a few long minutes, however, Allen's shaking seemed to lessen and he seemed to have relaxed against Yuu's chest. The silver-eyed teen's warmth was soothing against Yuu's side and he only hoped his warmth was having the same effect on his lover.

Then, as Allen murmured something like 'thank you, I'm alright now' or 'you can let go now, Yuu', the older exorcist suddenly became aware of where he was and why they were here.

Yuu turned his head to the window again, his eyes searching for Big Ben's face.

The hands were almost touching midnight.

Almost Allen's birthday.

"Fuck," Yuu said softly and feeling his heart staccato and flutter and his insides grow warm and restless and _nervous_.

Fisting a hand in his pocket, Yuu pushed the moyashi away from him as gently as possible. He cleared his throat, feeling as though he wouldn't be able to breathe if he didn't. He braved a look at Allen and immediately regretted it.

The moyashi's eyes were brighter now, back to their regular starlight-silver and his cheeks were still faintly pink. He was frowning worriedly at Yuu, and despite how he'd been crying only moments before, the red puffiness around his eyes made him look so vulnerable and innocent.

And so gorgeous.

So gorgeous that Yuu forgot everything except for how much he loved the one standing before him.

"Moyashi," he began, trying to draw up the confidence and arrogance he could usually portray without thought. But something about Allen always ripped through that icy façade away like it was nothing more than paper.

Seeing his lover tilting his head to stare at him, Yuu cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

"_Aren_ – I mean, Allen – I want to…tell you something. Well, give you something, actually. And this is early, I know, but I planned it for the future. I want us to be able to do this when the fucking war with the Earl is over, and the only thing you'll ever have to battle is stomach-aches from all the fucking food you eat… and little children who crowd around your ankles because they want you to show them more of those ridiculous circus tricks you love to do…"

A small smile touched Allen's lips at the thought and the gesture have Yuu some semblance of confidence. Maybe…just maybe…this could work…

"So anyways, what I'm trying to say is…is…"

The confidence blew away like a snowflake in the wind as soon As Allen took a step towards him. Yuu's stomach twisted itself into a knot that was so painful and unusual that he couldn't breathe for a moment. Panic crept into his veins, making him stutter and begin to shake.

"… Fuck. I just… _Kami-sama_… Allen, when you turn 18 and we're both legal -- although being legal is isn't worth shit considered the Church will probably hate us, but fuck them – but when you're 18 and I won't be charged with being a pedophile or whatever… Fuck! I'm..."

Yuu struggled to keep his breathing even.

"…I'm s- sorry, _gomen nasai Allen_. I'm trying to do this right _demo_, but, it's so… difficult to…to be fucking honest with you…"

Yuu trembled, feeling his very core shaking uncontrollably. He had never --_ never_ – felt so humiliated or more vulnerable than he did ion this instant.

He took every bit of never he could muster as he stepped closer to Allen until he could taste the other boy's sweet breath on his lips and feel the fur of Allen's jacket touching his chest. He forced himself to breathe in deeply, but the air seemed to escape him as soon as he inhaled, leaving Yuu feeling dizzy.

Yuu dropped to his knees and tried to steady his voice as the fear and the vulnerability took hold of him. He forced himself to stare up at Allen's wondering silver eyes, despite how every nerve in his body was screaming to look away.

"Allen…moyashi… _aishiteru_…I love you. And I love you so fucking much that it hurts every time you hurt, and I have no idea why…but I want it to hurt, so long as it means I can stay with you. So, I want you to stay with me too. For…forever…"

He felt tears building up in his dark eyes and he couldn't understand or explain why. Still they were there and he couldn't push them back. He couldn't bear to look his lover in the eyes anymore, feeling too afraid to see the emotion on Allen's face.

"So, Allen…baka moyashi… _koi_…when you turn 18…"

Feeling clumsy and awkward and more horribly afraid than he had ever been in his entire life – through watching his parents die, to fighting akuma, to the nightmares of lotuses that plagued him –

Yuu pulled the silver ring from his pocket and held it in trembling, sword-calloused fingers.

"…will you be mine? A-And m-marry me?"

His voice was humiliatingly quiet.

He could hear how fearful he sounded and he cursed himself for it. He was supposed to be a man and he was supposed to be strong and not afraid of anything.

… So how was it that a 15-year-old could bring him to his knees, trembling and terrified, and hold his pride, sanity, and his very life in a single word?

"Yuu," Allen cried out.

Yuu wanted to vomit.

The trembling in his hands had spread to his shoulders and his knees now. His head was still tucked pitifully to his chest, afraid to look up.

A hand, blackened and marred with a cross, touched Yuu's cheek. It was warm and rough and Yuu was ashamed of himself when he found himself squeezing his eyes shut, willing back tears from his midnight-blue eyes.

The hand tilted his head up, until light was casting spots behind his eyelids. A rough caress touched his jaw to his cheek and the unspoken request of '_look at me_' could not be ignored.

Yuu's eyes opened before the fear could stop him from doing so.

Tear-filled, swollen silver eyes starred at him. Allen was kneeling in front of him, wearing a smile brighter than the all the stars and the heavens combined.

"Yuu…" he began, "Bakanda…_fucking bloody hell_ !– YES."

Lips that were innocent and beautiful and too pure to be touching him, kissed Yuu hard on the mouth, making his eyes slide close in pleasure instead of fear. His chest filled with disbelief for a moment before he was so warm he felt like he was being covered by the sun. He trembled for an entirely new reason now, and he moved his lips almost timidly over those of his pale-haired lover.

What felt like hours later, and after minutes of lips slowly pulling away, only to gently reach for one last touch, Yuu found himself starring at Allen. Allen starred back at him, blushing and beaming with happiness as tears glistened on his cheeks.

Yuu Kanda smiled in pure joy.

In pure thanks.

In pure adoration.

In pure love.

Allen just held him, curling a warm arm around Yuu and pulling his other hand gently through his lover's dark, silky hair. So Yuu buried his head into the crook of Allen's neck and inhaled his scent, kissed his pale neck, and just trembled in his arms as the tears finally overflowed. He curled his hands into the crisp fabric of Allen's shirt and Allen curled his hands into Yuu's shoulders, and all that mattered was that Allen was with him. _Allen loved him._

And for the first time in forever, Yuu broke down crying like a child in the arms of the one he loved.

Outside the large library window, where the yellow store light painted a halo on the dark, sidewalk, Big Ben smiled down at the two lovers. And, as if it too wished to say _Happy Birthday Allen Walker_, both his hands struck midnight.

* * *

Happy (Belated) Birthday, Yuu-kun.

We all love you.

But no-one loves you more than your moyashi.

=3


End file.
